1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable oil combustion type infrared ray generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such kind of infrared ray generating apparatus is operative to transfer heat by the radiation of heat and hence is suitable for use in heating rooms and drying painted surfaces at sites where the temperature of the surrounding air is frequently changed, for example, at indoor works where working vehicles such as a forklift, truck or the like or workmen are frequently going in and out or at outdoor working sites where civil works, constructional works or the like are carried out.
As infrared ray generating apparatus which can be used at the above mentioned sites without any trouble in a safe manner must satisfy the following conditions.
In the first place, the apparatus as a whole must be small in size and take up less space. Secondly the apparatus must provide a material increase in ability of generating infrared rays and be able to emit the infrared rays in a direction which is not limited to one plane. Third, the apparatus must be conveniently transportable and easy in handling. Finally, the apparatus must be less defective and easy in maintenance and inspection.
Heretofore it has been proposed to provide an oil combustion type infrared ray generating apparatus comprising a conical and cylindrical furnace body provided at its front side with an open large diameter portion and at its rear side with a reduced diameter portion, a pressure oil jet burner with a blower secured to the rear reduced diameter side of the furnace body, and a red heat disc body covering the front large diameter side of the furnace body and provided at its overall surface with a number of small holes.
Such kind of apparatus has the disadvantage that since the conical furnace body is provided at its front surface with the red heat disc body the furnace body becomes large in size by the dimension of the red heat disc body, and the apparatus as a whole is large in size, that the infrared rays are emitted in a direction inclusive of one plane only and that the apparatus takes up much space and operates to effect local heating or the like.